The Challenge
by Hermione072389
Summary: This is an epic poem i had to write for English after we read the Odyssey. it's really wierd with loads of Harry Potter references. If you read this story i hope you don't get to scarred :


A/N: Sorry there are loads of Harry Potter references in here.

My name will someday be famous because of the task the gods forced upon me. I am from the cold and bleak land that is North

Dakota in the town of Fargo. Tormenta, goddess of the weather, has sent her profusion of rage on our small land. Our land is always

covered with dense snow and avengeful ice making our walk treacherous. But still it is not all disconsolate as I made it out to be. There

are some joys to Fargo like constant winter merriment. I am renowned for being somewhat decent with the chaotic art that is internet

surfing. I can find almost anything all you need to do was to simple ask. I am also quite gifted in deciphering literature. The day I was

sent to do the deceitful task started bright and sunny. The deep snow dripping with frost and ice glistened as the sun's weak rays

touched the spot gracefully. The birds chirped merrily as they plunged into the ground digging up helpless worms in a struggle for their

lives. Sighing I went on my way to the bus stop. Out of no where the great and powerful deity Lilytis, goddess of literature and magic,

stood in front of my unworthy form. On her arm lay a prodigious white owl and in the other she held the latest Harry Potter book bound

in burgundy leather. She lifted her arm sending the immense owl into the sky. When the initial shock wore off I swept her a deep lout,

not rising until she next spoke. "Now then my dear. I have a task for you. Accept and succeed and your reward shall be great. Accept

and fail you and all of Fargo will be enslaved to the terrible Lavidius." With a pang my stomach dropped. Lavidius was a abominable

beast with a giant chicken body and a large human head on top. She lured people in by wild chickens on an island where there is no

other food. If someone as much as lay a finger on one of the chickens, Lavidius will appear and either slay them on the spot or keep

them eternally as slaves. Lilytis (lily-tis) continued ,"Decline and you and your people will be cursed to a ponderous burden. The choice

is yours," she spoke. Well what else could I do but to accept. Fargo would be doomed if I didn't anyway. I simply nodded. "Good.

Your task is to go to the local grocery and buy a pound of cookie dough. Then give it to Aprilamos. There are two kinds of cookies at

the store Aprilamos only likes one. Pick the one you believe she will like the most. Oh yes, and to help you Aprilamos's wood is 10

minutes away and it's name is FilthoCradalous." Aprilamos happened to be the goddess of the night. Just the thought of the creatures in

her woods were frightening. "You may now begin mortal," Lilytis vanished without a trace. I glanced at my watch. Time had stopped.

Clockesus appeared to be part of this scheme. Clockesus was the god of time. I had one thing on my mind and it was to go to the

grocery. Swiftly I ran throughout town to the store. Everything was frozen how it was in that exact second. Cashiers were returning

money to the customer, little children were glancing eagerly at the shelves of sweets, and adults were looking at their lists and grabbing

things from the shelves. Their fate all determined on how well I can guess. The cookie flavors were chocolate chip and oatmeal. Which

one? Which one. The only thing that I saw that would avail me in deciding were the ancient words of "eene meanie minee moe". My

finger pointed to the chocolate chip. Hoping with all hope, that Aprilamos enjoyed the victuals that I picked. Everything depended on

this choice. I was feeling quite parched at the moment so I decided that while I'm here, I might as well get some supplies. And a few

candy bars and a soda later I was ready for anything. I walked for what seemed ages. Since time had stopped it was still bright as a

normal winter morning. Soon I found myself without victuals or anything. The soles on my feet were long since numb. All that I saw was

clean white snow. Soon I collapsed with fatigue. The last thing I saw was the faint shadow of a forest. When I awoke I supplicated to

the gods asking for food and shelter. They must have been on my side for I saw a lone chicken sitting by a fire. Then an awful sense of

foreboding came over me. That is how Lavidius (Lav-id-ee-us) lured in her prey. I pondered the thought of me becoming a rogue. Then

again how is that possible since time has stopped. Around midday I reached the outskirts of the forest. The trees were so dense that I

could not see beyond the first few. With great stealth I walked through the woods. Many cuts and bruises developed on my skin as I

pushed my way through. The cookie box was still in my backpack. On a whim I wanted those cookies very badly. I had completely

forgot about them. I reached to get them then I tripped on a tree root. The trees magically moved away to create a glade. A refrigerator

was in the center. It had on it property of Fleur. The foods it held were wonderful. Whole meals of great quality were stuffed into the

smallish rectangle. I ate as much as I could hold. When I was sleepy and drowsy I heard a girlish, whinny voice. "You stole from me

now you must suffer. The owner was a abnormally tall , blonde sorceress. She then chained me to a near by tree and left me for later

she exclaimed. The metal rope that attached me to the tree was freezing my arms thus making it all the more painful. An electrical current

would rush through the rope so I wouldn't try to break free. I thought "there must be some way to disarm it. But how?" The sorceress

declared herself in the same voice as before ," Stranger! I am Fleur, master of the trees and woodland creatures. You have entered my

forest of feeble felines and fruit. Declare your name so I can add it to my list of the doomed. " The only thought taking over my brain

was to not give her my identity.

"I am Nevina (nev-een-a) from," it was at this point my throat became dry and I couldn't think for I knew not where I should be from. "

from Surrashus (sir-a-sh-us)." The monstrous female smiled her vile smile and slipped out a square piece of parchment which she wrote

upon it my "identity."

"I will deal with you later so you can dread in misery on what the day holds in store for you," She turned around and walked into her

house made roughly out of twigs and mud. An uncivilized beast must live there. Just like the sorceress stated I did wallow in misery and

anticipation. To make things worse my mind had not yet found a solution to the problem of the rope. When the last light of the sun's rays

departed revealing the icy coldness of royal blue skies and twinkling diamond stars I thought of a plan to escape. Fleur had left a lone

water pail for me to drink out of. The rope had a crack in it that I would be able to wedge open. I did try it many times before but the

robe reattached itself to my flesh. So that's where the water comes in. it is electrical so will not be able to withstand the presence of

water. Skillfully I released myself from the rope and a split second later I threw my water on it, creating an electrical shock and it

destroyed it so I was free to go. Fleur heard the electrical screech and was out before I could escape. Rage was etched in her face. She

fired a great many spells at me but I was able to dodge them. At her feet lay a large rock which I quickly grabbed and dropped on her

feet. She loathsome being yelped with pain and shock. The rock must have broken or sprained a few toes. I looked around and thought

for , just a second, about bringing some food with me. Then reason came to me and said it might be poisonous and just a trick. The way

out of the wood was much easier the way in. Now the huge trees seemed alive and were flinging branches to stop me. I slipped only

once. When I came out from it I collapsed with exashtion.

When I woke up Lilytis was sitting reading her HBP book. Her green eyes glanced down at me for a mere moment and her book

vanished. "You went the wrong way. Aprilamos is getting impatient. Time, my dear, may stop for mortals but never for us deities or

monsters. FilthoCradalous is in the direction the sun goes down." The skies had taken their normal form to give me the direction I so

sorely needed. As though reading my mind Lilytis drew me a map of how to get there on a piece of parchment. As a final gift to me she

presented me with a bar that would fight the evils of hunger so I will not have to have the burden of eating. I praised her as she left. The

bar I quickly stuffed into my mouth and was gone within seconds of the goddess's departure. My energy level raised to extreme

amounts as I sped towards FilthoCradalous. Later that day I was asked to stay with a loving family for the night. Truly dreading the

prospect of sleeping outside, I quickly accepted. They led me into the guest bedroom where a computer resides. A computer. It was so

beautiful. A simple flat square standing straight and proud with an electric blue button beckoning all to fall into it's trap. I went to it,

drawn. The power lighted up the square, lighting all in its way. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. The bar sustained me so I

had no need to leave. It had me trapped in a hole I could not climb out of. One time I heard the hoot of an owl, slamming of hardcovers,

and the ring of a guitar but only distantly. Many strange things started to happen after that. I constantly heard those things but louder and

louder each time. Then about one month after I've been there the great god Daneulesous (dan-you-lee-sh-ous), god of gods and of music, stood before me. Behind him was Lilytis, clutching onto her book as usual.

Then he spoke in all his glory, " You have been here for one whole month! Aprilamos has already started taking prisoners for Lavidius. I

hope you are happy. This task was supposed to only take 10 to 15 minutes, but you have been lollygagging for over a month. You must

go to Aprilamos with the dough. It is of utmost importance. I can not help you break the trance you are now enticed with. You must do

that on your own free will and remember people are being captured and enslaved. Soon there will be death and Clockesus is also

getting impatient and lift the spell. Your days are numbered young mortal. TA TA!" The deities vanished when Daneulesous said those

last two words. My mind went directly back to the wonderful, spell binding computer. My will power could not yet conquer the power

of the square portal of entertainment. For days I remained in it's spell, mighty and dangerous. I came to my senses when I came across

a picture that appeared to be my beloved town. My finger turned the off button. It switched back on. My eyes were dazzled for only a

second. The computer was cursed. I had to make it turn off or Fargo will forever doomed to a terrible fate. A bat was conviently placed

in the corner. Without much thought I smashed the terrible, accursed, mind controlling box. The family was sitting in the living room and

when they saw me their soft, human faces disappeared revealing zombies. The sight was so awful I ran screaming from the house. Of

course! Clockesus hadn't lifted the spell so mortals are infected but not the undead. I ran from the place in a hurry. Tears were

streaming down my face. The sight was so terrible, so lifelike. I could see the maggots out of the eye sockets, ribs were exposed, and

blood vessels were broken. Then I came upon a wood once more. This one was different though so it had to be the right one. A large

black dragon with purple intermixed in the scales was standing at the entrance to a iron wrought fence and gate. It was carrying a list of

who can enter. "What is your name and business?" The dragon grumbled. The scales glistened in the sunlight and when it spoke smoke

came from out of the nose. The creature was so beautiful yet deadly.

" It is I, Jessica Radcliffe, the only person with a normal name in miles. And I am here to deliver the goddess, Aprilamos, a package of

Fargo's finest cookie dough," The dragon looked on the piece of parchment, and with a wave of his tail opened the gate and gave me

the signal for me to enter. Their was a large path down into the forbidding forest. The towering tress blocked sunlight from getting

through. It was so dark that I couldn't see anything. There was a rustling in the trees often. My eyes only were able to make out the

outlines of the nearest trees and the path. A soft purple glow was coming from a palatial black estate. It consisted of many collums and

towers. The torches burned purple flames with black tips. A short, waist tall servant bowed and led me into the palace. It was richly

furnished with onyx and amethysts everywhere. The tapestries and furniture was of dark silk and velvet. We entered a large room with

an assortment of velvet couches with silk pillows and black gold tables studded with purple diamonds. The onyx fruit bowls held fruit of

black and purple. There was a long, velvet carpet leading up to a throne. It was black with many different colored gems decorating it. In

the magnificent throne was Aprilamos. She had long, silky black hair and black eyes. She was wearing purple. The servant spoke in a

foreign language. Aprilamos smiled revealing white teeth.

"Ah, at last my dough. I have waited for many eons it seems. Then again time is slow in my forest. Now give me my sweets so your

people can stop going to my dear friend, Lavidius." I gave her the dough, which I remarkable still had in my backpack in tact. She

lighted the box on fire and the cookies baked and fell onto a exquisite plate. The goddess happily munched on her treats.

" Great deity, can you tell me how to get my fellow Fargoeans back?" Aprilamos gazed at me intently for a few seconds then replied.

" Why would I help you to destroy one of my dear friends? Nonetheless I will help you since I have nothing better to do. Lavidius has a

very weak spot for a god named, Cedrilos (ced-ree-low-s). Simply present her a picture of him and she will be distracted for a good 10

minutes. Then is when you can save your people. Here," She handed me a picture of an extremely good looking male figure. Then

Aprilamos laughed ,"that certain picture will keep her busy for about 10 more minutes. Good luck friend of Hagrid's," I was thinking

about how did she think of that. Then I was led out by the servant who took me into a corner and gave me a map to Lavidius's lair and

she told me that the reason that she was so short was because Aprilamos was short and she felt better with a house of midgets. Giggling

I left to Lavidius's place.

The walk was surprisingly not long. I came upon her property in about 15 minutes. It was surrounded with chickens. A large cave

resided in the corner. That's where the freakish chicken must live. I was right for she appeared out of no where and in a voice that

sounded much like clucking she said ," Ha you are trapped be Lavidius, chicken master extraordinaire! Now I will eat you for my

morning meal." She was more horrendous then I ever thought possible. She was taller than a giant and was very fat. The ground was

littered with feathers the size of me. Her head was a normal head and if you take away her body, she could pass as a giant. Her hair was

very thin and blonde and she had blue eyes.

" Wait oh mighty …" it was too hard to say something you'd say to a god because she clearly wasn't it, and I had a huge urge to say

mighty chicken person. But I had to say something and only hope that it won't offend this monster." Um.. Master. I have brought gifts

for your viewing pleasure." Her face lit up with joy. I handed her the picture of Cedrilos, and she was enticed. Her mouth was wide

open as were her eyes. Quickly I ran down the hall to find the others. There were many doors, all of which led to normal household

rooms. Then I reached the last one and it had stairs leading down. At the bottom resided the dungeons. They were bursting with slaves.

I stealthily opened all the doors and silently led the group upstairs. Lavidius was still gazing lovingly into the picture of the god. Hopefully

we could escape without her noticing. Sadly I was mistaken. A little 5 year old boy sneezed and caught her beady eye. I shouted for

everyone to run, but they were slow considering the amount of people. Lavidius grabbed me in her wing.

" How dare you show me SHSBical pictures of Cedrilos and try to take from me my food and slaves! For this you shall suffer! Rarrrrr,"

She roared. If I wasn't fearing for my life, I would have laughed for have you ever seen a chicken roar? I think not! The people were

getting away but she seemed to be only interested in me.

"Someone told me they are going to try and steal your stock of chickens while I release the others," I yelled so she could hear me over

the noise. She was outraged and dropped me and ran out the entrance of the cave. I fell from a good 10 feet so I was hurting. When I

was able to stand an earthen formation above the entrance caught my eye. There was a button by the entrance and I ran and pushed it.

As I thought the formation came down like a door. There was another button on the outside of the cave. It opened it. Quickly I made a

dummy of me a placed it where she dropped me. Lavidius came back fuming. I saw her in the distance. I quickly hid. When she went

into her cave I pushed the button and the formation fell. Now she was unable to get out for I broke the other button. I picked up one of

her chickens and heard extra screaming from inside the cave. I walked away from that place whistling as I went. Then about half way to

Fargo, Daneulesous and Lilytis appeared.

"Congratulations! You won! You defeated the trap of Fleur, the mind controlling trap of Comutacus, delivered the dough to Aprilamos,

and locked Lavidius in her cave forever, and not to mention freeing all her prisoners.. You have done much better than the gods thought

you would have. Your reward is to become a goddess of whatever you desire, if the position isn't already filled." Said Daneulesous.

Lilytis simply smiled and took my hand and we returned to my bus stop. I boarded the bus and came here to school. This is absolutely

true. The time obviously was turned back to normal and after school today don't expect me to be around because I'm going to be a

goddess by then. Hey maybe you will pray to me. Who knows.


End file.
